


Water Under the Bridge

by femalefighter56



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Growing Romance, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Songfic, water under the bridge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: Please don't tell me our live is just water under the bridge





	

Water Under the Bridge  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Italics- Song  
Regular-story

It started with a kiss. That was all it took for Yuri to be so uncertain over what the real relationship was between himself and his coach Viktor. They had never talked about properly dating, though, Viktor had never been shy with being all over him. Now though he just, he didn’t know what to think. Were they together? Were they dating? Would Viktor stay after the Grand Prix Final? There was so much he wanted to ask him but deep down he was terrified of the answers he could receive. He didn’t want Viktor to leave, he had never known a love like what he had now and even if it was fabricated he didn’t want to let it go.   
Tying his skates Yuri hit the ice to warm up. He had a busy practice planned for today since the Grand Prix Final was coming up in a few weeks but he wasn’t ready to start that yet. After a few laps of the rink he moved over to hit the play button on his music player. He didn’t care what played he just wanted something to knock out the silence. Hearing the first few notes of a song he had only briefly heard before moved to the center of the rink and let the music control his body.  
If you're not the one for me  
Moving forward he did a simple outside spread eagle,  
Then how come I can bring you to your knees?  
before preparing himself for a double toe loop  
If you're not the one for me  
Landing the jump he moved seamlessly into an Arabesque.   
Why do I hate the idea of being free?  
Lowering his body he felt his mind lose all prior thoughts as his mind told a story. A story of himself and Viktor. With a simple ground spin he came out of it and let his feet do their own footwork.   
And if I'm not the one for you  
Whatever his mind wanted he let them do.   
You've gotta stop holding me the way you do  
Oh, honey, if I'm not the one for you  
Why have we been through what we have been through?  
Hugging his body tight he let his body spin. It felt the best representation of how he felt. He didn’t know what was real, what wasn’t. He didn’t know what the actual truth was. 

It's so cold out here in your wilderness  
Jumping out of it he closed his eyes, his step sequence seemed similar to his free program. No. this was something else. Something just as personal but more intimate.   
I want you to be my keeper  
His arms reached out for a person that wasn’t there.   
But not if you are so reckless  
Stopping to the break in the beat in the music he took a breath.

If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Coming forward he went right into a salchow. He didn’t want Viktor to leave. He wouldn’t be the same person, his heart wouldn’t feel this whole. But…  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Landing perfectly he skated backwards as his body prepared for what it wanted next. But, he didn’t know how to make Viktor stay. Who was he really? Just some Japanese boy who showed a friend a routine. He wasn’t gifted, or talented. He practiced the same as everyone else, if not less. He didn’t deserve Viktor. This was all the facts that he knew.  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
Fixing his footing his body went into a Biellmann Spin. He was so caught up in the music and the images his mind was showing him he didn’t see Viktor come in for the practice.   
If you're gonna let me down, let me down gently  
Feeling his eyes start to water he didn’t want this feeling to be something it wasn’t. He was in love. He loved Viktor with more than he had words for, he owed him so much. Letting his leg go he moved to a quadruple spin.  
Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Coming out of it he pushed back and shook his head. No, no this was lies his mind was making up. Viktor loved him too. Right? He had to. After everything, after that kiss…it meant he cared for him as more than just a student, didn’t it?  
Our love ain't water under the bridge  
Viktor saw Yuri crying as he skated closer. He didn’t think he knew he was here yet though. This passion in his skating, the flawlessness, this was the Yuri he flew out for. Though, why was he crying? Why did he look so heartbroken? Letting his senses kick in he listened to words being played. He didn’t think that? No, of course Yuri had to know how he truly felt about him. Hadn’t he told him?  
Say that our love ain't water under the bridge  
Unable to see anymore as the tears flowed from his eyes Yuri came out of a double flip to just stop. Hugging himself he wished he wasn’t such a weak person. Of course what he felt was fabricated. How could Viktor ever truly love someone like him? He would never be good enough to get him to stay. 

What are you waiting for?  
Running onto the ice Viktor went to him to bring him close. He didn’t want to see him like this. Not over something not true.  
You never seem to make it through the door  
Yuri looked up to see Viktor in front of him. When did he get here? Burying his face in Viktor’s chest he let the tears flow from his eyes. If he had to give this up one day he wanted the other to know how he truly felt.   
And who are you hiding from?  
Viktor could feel his shirt becoming wet. Lifting Yuri’s chin he did the only thing he knew he could do to make him see the truth, he kissed him. Kissed him with all the passion in the world. He had always been terrible with words but he knew how to convey his passion.   
It ain't no life to live like you're on the run  
Yuri put his arms around Viktor’s neck to pull him closer to his body. He wanted to be selfish. He wanted everyone to know that this was what he wanted the most in his life.   
Have I ever asked for much?  
“Viktor…” Separating for air Yuri looked deep into Viktor’s eyes, they held a troubled look in them. Was he worried about him? “If I ask nothing else from you I ask that…”  
The only thing that I want is your love  
“…You love me for the rest of our lives.” Seeing the light blush on Viktor’s face with the smile that formed, Yuri reached up to rejoin their lips. He knew now. He had no more doubts about where he stood with Viktor, over what their relationship was. From this point on nothing would ever be the same for them he could feel it with every fiber of his being.  
“I’ll love you in the next life too, Yuri.”  
0o0o0  
First YOI story and after I heard this song I knew I had to do something with it. I hope I did it justice.   
~Femalefighter~


End file.
